Because You Live
by Tilim
Summary: Porque você vive e respira. Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo. Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar. Porque você vive, garota.


**BECAUSE YOU LIVE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Já era tarde da noite e não tinha ninguém na rua. Uma chuva de verão martelava nos telhados e na rua. Não era uma tempestade, apenas uma chuva boa o suficiente para ter um sono tranqüilo até o amanhecer. Não tinha lua, nem estrelas aquela noite.

Os cabelos sempre arrepiados não cediam e abaixavam nem perante o peso da água que escorria deles.

Ele podia ficar ali, parado no meio de Konoha, sob a chuva, para o resto de sua vida, perdido em pensamentos antigos que insistiam em vir lhe assombrar e tirar-lhe o sono. A única coisa que precisava saber era quando aqueles tormentos todos iriam acabar.

Fechou os olhos sentindo os pingos de chuva no rosto e lembrando do sangue quente de seu irmão que respingara na sua pele na hora da morte.

- Sasuke - aquela voz, a única voz que o fazia despertar dos pensamentos dolorosos do passado e sair do fim do mundo que estava se tornando o interior de sua cabeça.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

(Olhando a chuva com teu pesado coração)

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

(É o fim do mundo na minha mente)

_**Then you voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

(Então sua voz me trás de volta como um despertador)

_**I've been looking for the answer somewhere**_

(Estive procurando pela resposta em algum lugar)

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

(Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali)

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

(Mas agora eu sei o que não sabia antes)

Ele se virou para a dona da voz e sentiu o que sempre sentia ao ver aqueles olhos claros. Seu interior se aquecia, seu estômago revirava e sua respiração ficava calma e lívida. Não importava há quanto tempo estavam juntos, era sempre a mesma reação de um adolescente apaixonado.

Não tinha nenhuma estrela visível no céu chuvoso daquela noite, mas ao olhar pra ela ele via o fim do mundo de sua mente ir embora e se tornar um céu estrelado e aqueles olhos eram as estrelas mais brilhantes, as pedras preciosas mais raras, as flores mais radiantes.

No fim de tudo, quando todos achavam que estava perdido na sua desgraça e desejo de vingança, aquela garota fora a única que acreditara nele quando todos o chamavam de louco. Ela o fizera acreditar em si mesmo e alcançar a luz no momento que se encontrava perdido na escuridão.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

(Porque você vive e respira)

_**Because you make me belive in myself**_

(Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo)

_**When nobody else can help**_

(Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar)

_**Because you live, girl**_

(Porque você vive, garota)

_**My world gas twice as many stars in the sky**_

(Meu mundo tem mais estrelas que o céu)

- Sim, Hinata?

- Eu acordei e... Você não estava em casa - ela aproximou-se. Agora que ele notava a camisa preta que ela usava, sua camisa com o símbolo do seu Clã Uchiha bordado no ombro e a calça. Peças que mais cedo naquela noite haviam sido violentamente arrancadas de seus corpos e que ela deveria ter vestido as pressas para sair para procurá-lo, preocupada como sempre - São os... Sonhos de novo?

Ele lhe sorriu. Aqueles sorrisos cúmplices que ele só reservava para ela e aproximou-se, passou um braço por sua cintura e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta ao Bairro Uchiha.

"Eu sobrevivi" pensou o moreno "E devo deixar o passado no passado".

Sasuke parou e fez Hinata parar junto com ele, abraçou-a e deixou que a respiração quente dela lhe batesse no pescoço, às vezes lentamente, às vezes mais intensamente. Ela não fazia idéia de como ele adorava aquele gesto. Saber que ela respirava e que estava viva e que sempre estaria com ele.

"Já passou a tempestade" ele lembrou-se. Aquelas foram às palavras dela assim que entrou no quarto em que ele estava internado no hospital. Ela não fora a primeira a visitá-lo. Aliás, fora à última. Mas ela fora. Não lhe levou flores, não lhe levou balões ou chocolates ou palavras de incentivo para um recomeço nem lamentações. Hinata chegara, lhe dissera aquilo e beijara sua testa com lágrimas nos olhos e ele respondera "Porque você vive, eu vivo".

_**It's alright, I survive, I'm alive again**_

(Está tudo bem, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente)

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

(Por sua causa, eu superei todas as tempestades)

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

(O que é a vida, qual o sentido de tudo se estás morta por dentro?)

_**I'm so glad I've found an angel**_

(Estou muito feliz, eu encontrei um anjo)

_**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell**_

(Alguém que estava lá quando eu não tinha mais esperanças)

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

(Eu quero voar olhando em seus olhos)

A garota não entendera o gesto e ficara ainda mais confusa quando ele começou a rir de lembrar-se que aquela fora uma das cenas mais românticas, melosas e bobas a qual ele já se submetera na vida. E o melhor era que ele não ligava a mínima em fazer papel de ridículo se isso fizesse Hinata feliz.

Ela o afastou um pouco, preocupada, mas Sasuke estava sorrindo e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Ela ruborizou, mas não desviou os olhos. Os olhares que Sasuke lhe lançava eram sempre intensamente cheios de sentimentos dos mais variados.

"Como é que você conseguiu" ele perguntava a ela mudamente "Me fazer voar só com um olhar?".

- Porque você vive, eu vivo - ela repetiu a frase. Sempre que tinham algum problema, alguma dúvida em relação ao "nós" que os envolviam eles diziam aquilo um para o outro. Era à maneira de Hinata e Sasuke dizerem "Eu te amo".

Ele ajoelhou-se. Não se importava com a chuva ou com o ridículo da coisa toda, estava mais que contente. Não havia respondido à morena que na verdade não haviam sido os sonhos com o passado que o acordaram, mas a felicidade intensa que não o deixavam dormir.

Abraçou-lhe a cintura e colocou a cabeça sobre seu ventre. Ela levou suas mãos até seus cabelos.

_**Because you live and breathe**_

(Porque você vive e respira)

_**Because you make me belive in myself**_

(Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo)

_**When nobody else can help**_

(Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar)

_**Because you live, girl**_

(Porque você vive, garota)

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

(Meu mundo tem tudo do que precisa para sobreviver)

- Meu mundo tem tudo do que precisa para sobreviver - completou sentindo os fantasmas do passado indo embora.

_**Because you live**_

(Porque você vive)

_**I live**_

(Eu vivo)

_**I live**_

(Eu vivo)

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá! o/**

**Há muito tempo que eu estava com vontade de fazer essa songfic com a música "Because You Live" do Jessy McCartney. Se puder ler a fic ouvindo a música é ainda melhor, mas a música não está completa na fic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, E-Pontas!**

**P.S.: Dêem uma olhadinha no meu perfil, tem uma forma nova de se contatar comigo. ;D**


End file.
